


As long as it works

by Onibix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ...first fic since 6 years oh god, F/F, also save me from my grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onibix/pseuds/Onibix
Summary: Tharja being emotional wreck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like...my first fic in English, and first fic in 6 years, oh my god-  
> ..I kinda feel like I have to write more. I forgot how fun it was.

It was 3 AM and Tharja couldn't sleep. She was constantly thinking about Robin, who got seriously injured in the battle last day. Well, still, it could be worse - if she wouldn't cast a curse on the opponent in time, she would be probably feeling even worse...if she would be able to feel anything at all-  _NO, STOP IT, THARJA_ she scolded herself, trying not to cry. _You can't even THINK about things such as that! She's fine, and she WILL be fine, otherwise I.._ she stopped for a bit. She would what? Cast a spell on her so she'll get better? She's not from "those" mages, and Lissa isn't around. Even if she would...what would she - Tharja, the dark mage - do? She would be pretty useless anyway.

The wind was howling outside, being a great accompaniment for the rain. _Hheh...at least the weather is suitable for these kind of thoughts.._ she thought, wrapping a blanket around her body.

Her eyes started to water. She wanted to be useful. For Robin. To protect her, no matter the cost. But the only thing she was useful in, was combat. Other than in battle, it didn't seem like Robin enjoyed her companion much - everytime she showed up, she immediately had something to do. _Typical..._

Tharja knew, that her heart chose Robin a long time ago - basically since they met. Why? She couldn't really understand. Probably it was Robin's charm that immediately made the dark mage fall for her. Though, sometimes Tharja was thinking, that maybe she casted a spell on her or something... No. Looking at the way Robin acted towards her - it's not really possible.

She wiped her tears and sat on her bed. _What happened since Lissa and Chrom left...? Ugh.. There was a fight. Only me and Robin in the camp. How were we supposed to get out of it without a scratch?!_ Her eyes shed few more tears, when she remembered how Robin looked like after this. Since then, she was still unconscious, and Tharja still didn't know what to do, to make her loved one feel better.

"Why the hell do I even bother..?" she whispered to herself. "She's...not gonna appreciate it anyway. Or - even if she would - she wouldn't show it. For her, I'm just a creep" her voice broke. "I'm not a creep... I just want some affection..."

She jumped on her bed as soon as she heard a sound of someone's footsteps. Robin walked into her room and looked at her with a visible pain on her face. _She woke up...in the worst moment, but she woke up..._

"Um...hi. Just wanted to thank you for saving me. Without you, I'd have died. I'm still clearly not feeling well but-"

"No problem..at all" said Tharja, trying to hide her face wet from tears. _It's so embarassing..._ she thought.

"Hey, you're crying?" asked Robin, and walked towards her. Tharja covered her face with a blanket - like a child. However Robin quickly noticed tears still present on her face.

"I'm just..happy that you're alright, that's all..now if you could-"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence, as Robin looked at her and said shortly:

"Tharja, I heard you. So I'd appreciate if you wouldn't lie. Not right now."

 _Oh shit. She heard everything. This is so embarassing, so embarassing so embarassing..._ Tharja's hands started to shake - she felt like she's going to explode because of all the mixed emotions growing inside of her.

"...so? What are you going to do about it?" she asked with pain in her voice. "Laugh at me? Call me a weirdo? Or maybe a stalker? Yes, YES, THIS IS EXACTLY WHO I AM, A FUCKING STALKER"

She couldn't take this anymore. She just wanted to be loved. Robin was her "special one". She just wanted to get those feelings back. _But..you can't force someone to feel the same way, do you, Tharja?_

She didn't want to use any love potions - yes, at first it was her #1 plan, but not anymore. She wanted to accomplish it on her own, so Robin's love would be honest. But I doesn't seem like she succeeded. Maybe she was never meant to succeed..?

Her thoughts got interrupted by Robin, who was looking deep into her dark eyes, gently caressing her face.

"Tharja..I know I said many mean things. I know. But I was never actually serious about any of them. You see, being a tactician is really, really stressing, I have my mind constantly filled with plans, that's why I'm scared I won't have time for-" she bit her tongue in the last moment. _Good job, now I fucked up._ Robin's face became red in literally few seconds.

"..Love?"

"..you got that right"

 _So..for the whole time she actually felt the same way?_ Tharja couldn't believe what she just heard. She tried to analyze the situation, but her mind went completely blank.

"And..." Robin continued "I didn't really want you to find out about it...dunno why. I just..felt like it wasn't necessary"

"What wasn't necessary? You have no idea how happy I am right now, that I got to know this" said Tharja, wondering, what she should do right now. Hug Robin..? What if she pushes her away or-

Like she'd be able to read her mind, Robin hugged Tharja tightly. She could feel her freezing for a moment, like that'd be something new to her. Maybe it was? However, soon Tharja was snuggling up to her, like she'd never want to let Robin escape from her arms. Suddenly, her body started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin. "Did I-"

"No, it's just...a bit cold..." said Tharja, wrapping themselves with a blanket on her bed. Robin looked at her a bit surprised, but soon started laughing. _She's so cute...despite all of her weirdness, she's still so cute... I should've noticed that way earlier._


End file.
